


Honey Whiskey

by Mimi_Monstr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Fratboy! Ashton, Fratboy! Michael, Freeform, Kinda, Luke and Michael aren't in this very much, M/M, Stoner! Luke, They all smoke i guess so stoner!sos, Too busy suckin' each others dicks lmao, Writer! Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Monstr/pseuds/Mimi_Monstr
Summary: When the door to the bathroom had suddenly swung open while Calum was bent over the bathroom sink, splashing cold water on his face, he knew he fucked up.When Calum didn't even need to get a good look at the blond man’s face in the mirror to know that it was him in the doorway, he also knew that he was so whipped for him.And when Calum had heard him speak again for the first time in near two weeks, making his insides twisted and knees wobble, he knew he was so fucked.“I knew it was you.”Or, Calum has played as Ashton's bitch one too many times and decided that he's gonna put his foot down. Again. At least he thinks he will.





	Honey Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was inspired by the song Honey Whiskey, by Nothing But Thieves and if you haven't heard the song, I recommend giving it a listen, it's a great song.! 
> 
> This does contain the use of alcohol and drugs, so if you're uncomfortable with that, I wouldn't suggest reading this. It's also pretty freaking angsty lol, but who doesn't love some angsty, college Cashton? 
> 
> Now with that out of the way, please enjoy.~

****  
_**This party's pretty boring  
I don't think it's for me**_

 

 _“Come out and party with us, Cal!! It'll be fun!!”_ They said. “ _We miss you!”_

 

*----.----.----*

 

Calum Hood sat on the counter in the kitchen of some frat house, the music from the sporadically placed speakers booming and rumbling throughout his entire body. He could barely hear himself think, let alone hear others speak, but that didn't stop Ashley and Luke from laughing and tripping over each other in their small little corner of the kitchen while they all drank and passed around a joint.

Thing is, had it not been for them, the Maori would have already left. The people here weren't his usual crowd, all jocks and cheerleaders and shit like that. Cliche, yeah but it was the truth. Everyone had their own little cliques that they wanted to stick too and the only reason that he was even invited in the first place was because Luke happened to be screwing the president of the Fraternity. Michael Clifford was it? Either way, Calum didn't come because he wanted too.

He would much rather be sitting in his dorm room with the lights down low, writing on his computer and listening to some decent music. Maybe even pluck at a string or four on his bass, but at Ashley’s request, he'll make the most of it.

 ****__  
**_Lucy's already crashed out_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_She's on the spare settee_**

 

It's sometime past one in the morning and the three of them had migrated from the kitchen to the living room, taking up entire couch to themselves and ignoring the multiple drunken glares they've been getting.

“I'll be damned to let someone move me just to hook up.” Ashley had sneered when they first sat down, flipping her middle finger out at another passerby that happened to make a rude comment this time, as she inhaled the smoke from yet another joint.

Calum turned it down when it was passed to him. Never being one to get too high and crash out somewhere. If he was going to sleep anywhere, It would be in his own bed.

Speaking of sleeping, said blue haired beauty was passed out not even twenty minutes later, hair covering her face as her head rested on the armrest of the couch and her legs thrown over Luke and Calum’s laps.

 ****__  
****__  
**_This air is getting so thin_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Go down, go down, go down_**

 

Calum had now lost Luke to Michael, but at least the tall blond had made it rather obvious where he was going to go what he would be doing, much to Calum’s disgust.

Now he was back in the kitchen, a half empty bottle of Honey Jack in hand as he sat on the counter and simply observed.

Calum was a happy, flirty, bubbly drunk. All bright smiles and corny pick-up lines and his laugh was loud and infectious. He was only like that around the people that he knew and he was comfortable with, though. So right now as he sat back and watched the party full of strangers continue on in full swing around him with a barely there buzz, he couldn't wait for Luke to show up again so that they could grab Ashley and get the hell out of here.

And he was prepared to wait, even if only for a bit. That was until he caught a glimpse of a familiar head of golden curls and now he _really_ wanted to get the hell out of there. Like, last week.

 ****__  
**_The honey whiskey's kickin'_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Go down, go down, go down_**

 

Calum's chocolates eyes had continuously caught glimpses of golden hair here, or there, which made his chest tight and his heart pound. It defiantly didn’t help that the whiskey was really kicking in now, leaving his mind blurry and scattered. Pair that with the joint that he had earlier and it was like someone flipped a switch inside of him and left him on vibrate.

Even the very sight of Ashton had Calum being bombarded with a wave after wave of memories and sounds. The phantom brush of other man’s hands on his lips, neck, and hips made his shiver. That cocky smile of his had burned itself on the back of Calum’s eyelids and and Ashton's voice. God his voice... Just thinking about him had Calum already hot and needy.

Calum couldn't think about him anymore, though. He promised himself that many of times before but this time? This time Calum was going to follow through, and he wasn't about to the follow Ashton around like a lost damn puppy anymore.

Ashton Irwin had made and broken too many promises and Calum wouldn't fall victim to him again. Never again. **_  
_ ** ****

**_  
_ ** **_I think I better go before I try something I might regret_ **

 

To make sure that he kept to the promise he made to himself, Calum avoided Ashton like he was the Black Plague. Doing anything and going anywhere that wasn't where Ashton was because if the older man saw him, it would be that much harder to say no, especially in the state that Calum was in. Especially because he really _didn't_ want to say no…

All that he needed to do tonight now though, was wait for Luke to dislodge Michael's dick from his throat and he'll be home free. Back to his dorm and his computer and his music.

Until then though, Calum had decided the best place to hide out in and maybe even try to sober up in too, was the bathroom. And so that was what he had gone off to find, careful to avoid a certain pair of hazel eyes.

 **_  
_ ** **_I might regret_ **

 

When the door to the bathroom had suddenly swung open while Calum was bent over the bathroom sink, splashing cold water on his face, he knew he fucked up.

When Calum didn't even need to get a good look at the blond man’s face in the mirror to know that it was him in the doorway, he also knew that he was so whipped for him.

And when Calum had heard him speak again for the first time in near two weeks, making his insides twisted and knees wobble, he knew he was so fucked.

“I knew it was you.”

Ashton’s voice like fucking silk and Calum didn't even need to turn around to tell that he had that damn half smirk on his face...

 

  
Calum wanted to kiss it right the fuck off.

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a blurb for #songficblurbnight a few months back and I had planned on maybe adding more to it but I guess we'll just have to wait and see.???
> 
> BTW, shoot me a message if you wanna talk, yeah?? http://just-lie-to-me.tumblr.com


End file.
